


V as in Vanya and V (Five)

by SetoKaibaIsBoss



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoKaibaIsBoss/pseuds/SetoKaibaIsBoss
Summary: Alternate versions of events from the Netflix series with a focus on Vanya and Five.Chapter 1: Five winds up in an apocalyptic future and discovers he isn’t alone.





	1. Armageddon After

It’s been mere seconds since Number Five has discovered the corpses of his siblings among the wreckage littering the ground. His emotions are shot. He’s on his knees sobbing and debris is digging painfully into his legs. He can’t stop though. In too little time, he went from being a rebellious son hopping through time against his father’s wishes to a brother-and-sister-less orphan in a post apocalyptic world. 

He never should have left his own time. He should’ve kept his feet firmly grounded in his present. Now he’s stuck here all alone, surrounded by the lifeless bodies of four of his siblings. 

A crunching noise sounds from behind him and to his left. He takes an immediate sharp look towards the disturbance. A young woman dressed in a white suit appears, looking remarkably unscathed given that she’s survived a cataclysmic event that’s decimated the future world.

“Hello, little brother.”

Her eyes are very striking. They look like they’re glowing and they look back at him oddly unfalteringly given the circumstances.

“Va-Vanya?”

He doesn’t really recognize her. Her eyes are different from before and her whole demeanor seems to have changed. It must be her though, because he only had two sisters and one of them is clearly lying in a heap on the ground amongst rubble. 

“It’s me.”

She offers up an outstretched hand to him. The relief that he’s not completely alone—that someone from his family survived and is there with him—gives him the strength to stand up. He walks over to her and grabs that proffered hand. He wipes away the tears from his face and looks at her properly. He needed answers. 

“Vanya, what happened? How are you alive?”

“I don’t know. Everything happened so quickly. It’s hard to wrap my head around the state of things as they are, never mind what happened.” 

Her voice was even, not a hint of emotion to be found. She turned away from him and the proof of their loss, taking a step forward and he joined her movements. The two of them walk in tandem, still holding hands—one a young woman dressed in all white and the other a young boy clad head-to-toe in black. 

“I missed you,” she states it like a fact more than an emotional revelation. “I would stay up late to wait for you and leave all the lights on, so you’d know we were home.”

“Sorry,” his voice quivered, feeling guilty. 

His heart clenches at the thought of Vanya doing those things for him, hoping he’d come back and never knowing his fate for so many years. She was the one he had always felt closest to. Allison and Luther had each other as their favorites and Diego had loved Mom most of all. The closeness he felt to Ben was nothing to scoff at, but he and Klaus would bond over their disconcerting powers, and Vanya was all his alone. 

Speaking of Ben, he hadn’t seen him among the others. Maybe he’d made it too somehow. He’ll listen to Vanya walk down memory lane with him and keep an eye out for any other signs of life. Between the two, he’ll hopefully learn about what’s happened to Ben. 

Vanya watches her now little brother from the corner of her eye. He looks out at the wreckage around them, his gaze searching for something. He’ll occasionally make a comment back to something she says or nod along to show that he’s listening. 

Five hadn’t been one of the ones who had lied to her. He wasn’t Allison who made her think she wasn’t special just to secure her place in the household. He didn’t try to lock her away again or stop her from showing everyone her true power like everyone else. Plus, she really had missed him and she couldn’t very well do anything to hurt her missing brother now that he’s finally been found after all of these years.


	2. Stuck in Solitude with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya gets some company during her incarceration.

As his siblings continue to argue around him, Five looks to the veritable prison his other sister is being contained in. She’s crying and clearly screaming as she violently pounds on the small window in front of her. The sight is heartbreaking to say the least. 

Luther is adamant that she not be released. She hurt Allison. Almost killed her. Possibly permanently crippled her. 

He can understand the logic in it to a point. But keeping her confined all alone in a clearly distressing environment especially when Allison herself wants her released…

Mind made up, Five leaves them to argue as he teleports himself to make his trip shorter. He grabs the bag he had used earlier to return Dolores to her home and gathers various items—a couple of pillows, a blanket, and whatever few entertaining items he can get his hands on and still have decent room left for other things. 

His next stop is the kitchen. He grabs various imperishable foods and some eating utensils first. Then, he scrounges around for some fluids and raids the house of several liquors before plopping them on into his bag. By now, his bag is full to the brim and adding anything more would be impossible. Content, he nods to himself and heads back. 

Five teleports up to the point where he’s in the center of his still squabbling siblings, surprising them into silence. He walks forward briskly and with purpose, teleporting one final time onto the other side of the door keeping Vanya from the rest of the world. The bag drops down onto the floor with an audible thunk and the noise makes Vanya twirl around to face him. 

“Hey,” he says simply to her searching gaze. 

Taking his hands out of his pockets, he sits himself onto the floor cross legged and reaches for his bag. 

“Five…” her voice trails off. She’s at a loss for what to say. 

Vanya wants to apologize some more; maybe explain what happened. But she can’t. Her words are failing her. She tears up and sobs some more. 

She sees him take out the ingredients for their favorite snack—peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. She takes a few steps closer and then drops to her knees in relief. 

Five is here to keep her company. 

Five doesn’t hate her. 

Her body is wracked with even more sobs—though for a different reason. She reaches out and grabs the sandwich her brother is holding out to her. She takes a bite and just savors it for a good moment. 

Her brother doesn’t hate her. He’s here with her now, partaking in their shared favorite snack. She hasn’t had it in years—since she’d accepted that he was never coming back. Right now, it’s the best thing she’s ever tasted. 

“So…” Five starts up after a moment. By now, he’s taken a few bites of his own sandwich and had a few swigs of coffee from a thermos sitting by his right knee. 

“I’ve been so busy focusing on stopping the apocalypse that I haven’t been there for you. Now that the end of the world has been prevented, there’s no reason for me to not spend some quality time with my siblings…” He trails off as his gaze shifts to the window behind her. 

Vanya looks back and she spots Luther’s disapproving face. He gives them an angry look and then walks off with an apparent huff. Following his departure, Klaus comes up to the window with a grin on his face, giving two thumbs up before taking off. Allison appears next and gives one sad smile before leaving and Diego nods to them at a distance before following after her. 

She looks back to Five. He simply shrugs and starts lining up the beverages he commandeered on the ground before her. Right now, she’s just happy to be here with the brother she’s been most deprived of. She knows that she has at least one family member who doesn’t hate her, and that gives rise to the hope that she’ll be able to make amends with everyone else. She may be trapped here for now, but she’s not alone, and the future is bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think it makes sense that the bringers of the apocalypse don’t make it out alive and other times I think the opposite. You know, self-preservation and surely someone powerful enough to end the world should be able to come out unscathed from just about anything.


End file.
